


Curious Needs

by Dark_Cynder49



Category: Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Rock, Don't have to understand beginning to enjoy, M/M, Male/Male, Sibling Incest, Smexy Protoman, Smut, Yaoi, haven't seen any smut for these shits so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cynder49/pseuds/Dark_Cynder49
Summary: It's a smut between Megaman and Protoman. Don't like? Don't read. Basically it's based off of a part in a roleplay where Megamix Blues sees Classic Proto and Megaman kiss and then he gets curious. So sit back and enjoy this fucking smut.





	Curious Needs

Ever since Blues had his encounter with the Protomen of the other dimensions and that one alternate Megaman, his emotions haven’t been the same. Blues doesn’t know if it was from watching Archie’s memory or if it was from witnessing the alternate Megaman show his true relationship with his Proto by kissing him. No matter what it was, Blues has developed the sudden urge to be around his younger brother more. To never let him out of sight. To hold him close when he was scared. To-

Blues shook his head, snapping back to reality. He let out a slight huff before turning his attention to the smaller male in question, who was just casually playing out in the yard with their dog, Rush.

The older male smiled a little as his mind began to wander. He took in account his brother’s technical age, 16, which was only about 6 years younger than his own. It was certainly better than some of the age gaps looked down upon in human terms. Blues’ eyes shifted behind his shades, carefully examining the younger male’s figure. It wasn’t ridiculously curvy, but it wasn’t straight either. 

It was… perfect.

Blues couldn’t help but hum in amusement at the word he’d used.

Rock was built to be the ‘Perfect’ human, but perhaps he was built to be a little too perfect. Almost anyone who met Rock would fall for him the second he spoke. Not even Blues had been safe, having formed an overprotective brother instinct pretty early on.

Rock only knew that Blues had met alternate versions of them, he didn’t know what had happened during their interactions. He did notice, however, that Blues was watching him more than usual.

It didn’t bother him, he was happy that Blues wanted to spend more time with him. He loved Blues more than anything in the world, but it’s not like he could say it out loud, so he had to keep it in. He had to keep his true feelings a secret or else he might accidentally cause his brother to drift further away again. 

Rock hadn’t realized he’d stop moving until he felt a strong, but gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

“You good?”

The soothing words were like matches that set off little fireworks inside Rock’s ears as he turned to face the taller male, “Yeah, I’m fine, Blues! Just kinda got lost in thought, that’s all!”

The brunette gave his older sibling a bright smile, which was one of the few things that could get the prototype to smile. The longer Blues stared at the bright happiness, the more he wanted to know what it felt like to be close to the smaller male. 

Without much thought, Blues lifted up his hand and got his fingers tangled up in the soft strands of Rock’s hair, gently massaging the side of his head with his thumb.

Rock hadn’t been prepared for this sudden affection and his face heated up. 

The taller of the two chuckled at the sight of his younger brother, “You like that? Does it really feel that good?” 

Rock couldn’t answer out of pure embarrassment.

Blues couldn’t help but smirk. He absolutely loved how easily he could get Rock to melt in his touch. The older male slowly leaned down and whispered into the younger robot’s ear, using an almost hypnotic voice, “I could make you feel really good~ Would you like that?~”

The darker brunette slowly nodded, allowing the other to remove his hand and wrapped it around his brother’s shoulders, leading Rock back home.

 

 

Blues led Rock into his room, locking the door behind them. He gently guided his brother to the bed and sat down with him. The lighter brunette took one of Rock’s hands and intertwined their fingers then began running his other hand through the dark brown hair. He watched as the smaller male slowly relaxed into the comforting touch.

Once satisfied, Blues moved his hand down to stroke and caress the pure, smooth cheek. The soft sound that the younger robot emitted sent a short and sudden rush of excitement through the other’s body, making him want more. He needed more. He wanted to hear Rock scream out his name in pleasure, to beg for more.

Blues shook the images from his mind, not wanting to rush through this. He wanted to savor every sound, every taste, everything and anything that he could squeeze out of his little victim. He needed to get Rock addicted to him, to drive him crazy from the absence of him.

Blues repositioned his hands, one lightly holding onto Rock’s chin and the other firmly holding onto the small waist. Slowly, he tilted the smaller male’s chin up and pulled him closer before pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. There was a small gasp before he felt the other male relax into the kiss. Blues rested his hand behind Rock’s head, pushing him closer and deeper into the kiss.

When he got no resistance, the lighter brunette took this as an excuse to go further. He ran his tongue against the other’s bottom lip, wanting entrance into his mouth. Rock whined slightly before allowing Blues into his mouth. The taller robot quickly shoved his tongue into the other and explored with eagerness. 

Twisting and wrestling their tongues together, easily winning and gaining dominance. Blues relished in the sweet, delectable taste, hungrily swallowing all the soft moans that escaped. He eventually pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to Rock’s, which was hanging out slightly. 

Blues smirked and looked into the half lidded, sky blue eyes that were filled with hints of lust and desire. The taller male let out a low chuckle, removing his shades to reveal his own dark blue eyes that showed slight signs of a growing need for lust. 

He suddenly pinned Rock down on the bed, getting on top of him, “Mine~” Blues crashed his lips onto the smaller robot’s and kissed him passionately, getting surprised moans that only drove him to want more.

The older male pulled off the light blue shirt that had prevented him from having access to the soft, delicate skin that almost begged to be caressed. Licking his lips, he slowly ran his tongue along the base of the other’s neck before sinking his teeth into the collar bone.

Rock gripped onto the sleeves of his brother’s white dress shirt, inhaling sharply and letting out a whine as he felt the sting of Blues’ teeth break through his skin. He then let out a soft moan when he felt the warmness of the other’s tongue soothe the bite mark and suck on it gently. 

Blues continued his treatment across the soft skin, leaving red marks and bites marks all over Rock’s body. He let out a low growl of satisfaction and tugged off the white shorts and boxers, releasing the small member from its prison. The taller male grew even more excited, the hunger feeling growing even bigger, wanting to devour everything.

He smirked up at the younger male, who was staring intently at what the other was going to do. He wanted it almost as badly as Blues did, but Blues wasn’t going to satisfy his little toy just yet. 

He leaned forward, his mouth at level with Rock’s ear, “Be patient, little Cookie~”

The low tone of Blues’ voice wormed its way into the neuro processors and activated a portion of the loyalty programming that was buried deep inside Rock’s mind, causing the darker brunette to go lax, hypnotized by every change in vocal pattern.

The taller robot caressed the other’s cheek, “You love the sound of my voice, don’t you? You’d do anything for it, wouldn’t you?~”

Blues knew he could have Rock under his total control, helpless to obey anything that came out of the older one’s mouth, almost like a slave. 

The lighter brunette mulled over the fantasy before shaking his head. As much as he would love to have his brother wait on him hand and foot, he wouldn’t be able to enjoy all the other things that he loved about Rock, namely being his adorable laugh and irresistible smile, that was honestly one of the few things that could get Blues to smile. For now, he’d just stick to slight control over the smaller male, that way they would both have the best enjoyment.

Blues pulled away from Rock’s face and turned his attention to the small member. Gently, he grabbed the top of it and began to rub his thumb on the tip. The taller male laid down on his side, elbow propping him up and his chin resting on his hand, watching the younger male squirm a little, letting out desperate whines.

“Oh… what to do… Do I want to suck all the little morsels of sweetness out of you before I eat you out? Or do I want to pump it out and lick it off your sweet little body? I could do both, but then you’d be all tired out when I worm~ my way inside you~”

As he was saying the last part, Blues removed his hand from the member and suddenly rammed a single finger inside Rock’s valve, causing the darker brunette to throw his head back and let out a small cry of pleasure. 

The older male kept his finger inside the valve for a few more seconds, wiggling it around, before pulling it out and sucking off the sweet fluid that laced his finger.

“Mmmmmm~ You taste like sugar covered blueberries~”

Examining the smaller one’s face, he was pleased to see a pleading look in the sky blue eyes and a slight trickle of drool running down his chin. 

Smirking, Blues positioned himself above the member, lingered there for a bit before quickly moving down and easily fit the entire thing in his mouth. He felt Rock arch his back a little, letting out a surprised moan before settling down again, allowing the older one to continue.

The light brunette started to gently suck on him, rubbing his tongue against the base before slowly starting to massage the sides. The longer he continued, the more he slipped deeper into the soft moans that rang like bells in his ears.

His tongue lavished over the smooth, sweet little member, coating the entirety of it in his saliva. He flicked the tip of it, wedging the front of his tongue into the slit of the member.

This motion made Rock let out a strangled moan of ecstasy, starting to leak out fluids that were quick to get licked away. Blues let out a hum of satisfaction as he sucked out all the delectable and almost addictive fluids that he could have access to.

It took a minute or so before Blues got Rock into a state of trembling bliss, his eyes were hazed over and completely taken over with lust. 

One final lick from the tongue sent the younger male over the edge. He threw his head back, let out a loud moan of pleasure as he released into the older male’s mouth. 

Blues hungrily swallowed every last drop that fell into his mouth, licking the member clean before pulling away. He licked his lips as he leaned back over his brother, examining the now tired and exhausted expression that barely managed to look back up at the older male.

Rock felt the soft, gentle touch of a hand caress his cheek.

“Did you like that, Cookie?~” Blues smiled as he got a slight nod in response, “Well don’t get so tired you fall asleep. I still have one more thing to show you~”

He gently pushed Rock’s head off of the pillow and pulled him into a tender kiss, soothing the gentle shaking. After breaking away, Blues removed his pants and boxers, letting the darker brunette marvel at the large member, that made his mouth water.

The older male let out a low chuckle before wrapping his hands around the younger one’s legs and lifted him up, “Just relax~”

Slowly, he entered inside the small valve, partially stretching it out, making small whines escape the younger robot’s mouth. The taller male allowed for the other to grow accustomed to his size before starting to move.

The first few movements were a bit painful to Rock, causing him to tear up slightly, but after a little bit, the pain quickly turned to pleasure.Every trust brought new waves of pleasure that rippled throughout his body, making him moan every time the large member was pulled out, only to be shoved back in.

Blues was locked onto the smaller robot, gripping onto the sides of his hips to be able to shove himself deeper inside with each thrust. His mind was filled with ravenous thoughts, driven by the sickly sweet smell that was oozing out of the precious valve. 

The arousing scent grew stronger, clouding all self control that the taller robot had built up over the years. All he could hear was the moans of pleasure growing in volume.

He wanted more.

He NEEDED more!

Blues started going faster and harder, pounding into the valve that would most likely be aching and sore the next morning.

They were both getting close, Blues could feel it. He rammed himself deep inside the younger robot before releasing, filling him up.

Rock screamed out in ecstasy, gripping tightly onto the older male before collapsing his head back onto the pillow, utterly drained. He felt the member being pulled out, to which he only emitted a soft whine. He heard a bit of shuffling and the feeling of his boxers being slipped back on before he was picked up and held against his brother’s chest with one arm supporting him. The dark brunette grew lax as the soft tune of a lullaby reached his ears.

Blues smiled as he felt the smaller male relax against his chest, starting to be lured to sleep by his gentle song. 

Carefully, he pulled back the covers on the bed and gently got into bed, laying his little brother next to him with his head resting on his arm instead of the pillow. 

Blues drew the blanket over them before admiring the features on the other’s face.

His cheeks were flushed a bright red, mouth slightly open and his eyes were starting to close. 

The light brunette gently ran his hand through Rock’s hair, “Like a soft little kitten~”

Smiling, Blues hugged the smaller robot against his body, burying his nose in the soft, brunette strands and the both of them drifted off to sleep, being comforted by the other’s company.

 

THE END


End file.
